


Passage

by BiblioMatsuri



Series: All the Happy Children [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Jossed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation on the aftermath of chapter 48.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passage

Two children stand opposed, one a none-too-holy monk and the other a puppeteer, their prize a shrine maiden in serving girl's costume.

Now, what might the little liar's friends think of this?

* * *

_Classmates_

"What do you think you're doing with Kamiki?!"

Rage – his first reaction to any threat. She's alive, which is good because he doesn't want to know what he'd do if she wasn't, but this is all wrong. Weird puppet kid is standing there, only the puppet is talking; what the hell. And Shima – weren't they friends? He screams, hoarse with pain.

"What is wrong with you?!"

* * *

_Requirements_

"…Shima-kun?"

Tremulous. Timid. It's as though time has been turned back, for strong sharp Izumo-chan is silent and still, and Shima-kun is so cold. And those black flames…

"Nii-chan!"

* * *

_Kids_

"Goddamnit."

Gruff curses, a dull glare, anger born of disappointment for once again, she's been stupid enough to start giving a shit about some pathetic random exorcist, the sort of naïve little idiot that goes out and gets killed on his first real mission. She should have seen the signs when he walked away from the Impure King's resurrection with barely a scratch. No one hides skill like this without a good reason to hide. It's going to be at least a four-bottle night, once all this is over.

"You even gonna try to explain yourself, pinky? Believe me, you don't want the higher-ups asking you questions. Oi, and you! Takara, or whatever the fuck your name is, don't even think of vanishing on me!"

* * *

_Burdens_

"What have you done?"

Lies – his first companions, steady counterweights to his wavering will. He had been concerned about "Yamada", and rightly so. He had been curious regarding Takara, who seemed to sleepwalk through life, and now it seemed that that was quite literally the case. Just what had he stumbled into? He had kept a close eye on all of his students, all for different reasons – Rin's hidden power and instability, Shiemi's gentleness and ignorance of war, Suguro's family name and ridiculous ambitions, even Miwa's quiet competence and keen intelligence. Shima had been the last one he would have suspected major trouble from, childish skirt-chaser that he was. He should have known; he should have realized that he wasn't the only liar in the classroom, orders aside.

"Shima Renzou, you will return with me to Asian Branch Headquarters, if I have to take you all in by force."

* * *

_Right Hand_

"Wha-what the hell?"

A stark light is cast, illuminating a friend's falsehoods from within. A thousand questions trip over each other, so only the last and least comes through. Shock, disbelief – there is no anger, not yet. There will be, and pain in greater measure.

"Shima! What the hell's going on here? Say something already!"

* * *

_Brother in Arms_

"Why?"

A whispered word, as pointless as it is necessary. He knows before he speaks that he will receive no answer save the usual false words, empty of meaning. He is all too aware of what is happening and that it cannot be stopped, that the house of cards is falling in a cascade of black, red, white. He just wishes that if it had to happen, that it would have been someone else's old friend.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I am a loyal True Cross exorcist and a student of Myou-ou Dharani. Mostly, though, I'm Bon's friend, and I thought you were too. …Please don't die, Shima-san."

* * *

These are but idle ramblings, of course. Any fool could see the tragic inevitability of it all. The Order will find them first.

Of course.


End file.
